spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Race Across The Pacific Ocean/Transcript
episode started with thousand of boat gathering in the starting line *'News fish: '''Welcome to the 4th International Pacific Ocean Boat Racing! Once in every 10 year, thousand racers across the oceans gather in here, the coast of Sidney, Australia, for a race more than 7400 miles to the coast of San Francisco, USA! The racer who finish in the first place will receive a mystery prize! *'SpongeBob:' Wow! I can believe i can get a seat on oceans' biggest boat racing! *'Patrick:' Yeah, me too! *'SpongeBob:' Hey look! Its Squidward! and Patrick approaching to Squidward Hello Squidward! Hey, nice helmet! *'Squidward:' Oh, thank you! Im going to wear this helmet for the entire race! *'SpongeBob: The entire race? You entering the race?!!! *'Both SpongeBob and Patrick: '''Wooooowww...!!! *'SpongeBob: Good luck winning the race, Squidward! *'Squilliam: '''Yeah, but im sure that i'll the one who finish in the first place! *'SpongeBob: Squilliam Fancyson?! *'''Squilliam: That's right! It's me! Squilliam Fancyson! *'Squidward:' What?! Squilliam Fancyson?! What are you doing here?! *'Squilliam:' You think what? I'm entering the race! *'Squidward:' Noooooooooo!!!!!!! staring directly at Squilliam and shouted Forget it, Squilliam! I'm going to win the first prize and you going down!! *'Squilliam: '''Well, good luck with that! walk away from Squidward *'Squidward: I'll show him! I'll show him who's the best! *'SpongeBob: '''Well, good luck with that, Squidward! Bye! *'Patrick: 'Bye, Squidward! * scene skip to near the beginning of the race * '''Squilliam: 'directly at Squidward Good luck winning against me, Squidward! Hahahahaha! * '''Squidward: directly at Squlliam I'll show him! * gun triggered, marked the beginning of the race, all the boat go through the starting line * News fish: '''And there hey go through the starting line! * '''SpongeBob: Woohoo! Go Squidward! * Squidward: 'I'm going to win this, i'm going to win this, i'm going to win this! * '''Narrator: '''1000 miles later * '''Squidward: '''Here comes rest area number 2! Wow! I can believe i can go this far in 1 day! * '''Narrator: '''5000 miles later * '''Squidward: '''Hahahahaha! Rest area number 12! Huhuhu! I almost get crazy right now! Hahaha! I'm going to beat Squilliam Fancyson! Hahahahahahaha! * '''Squilliam: 'directly at Squidward Ha! I don't so, Squidward! * '''Squidward: I not talking to you! Magic talking clarinet! Hahahahaha! * Narrator: '''1000 miles later * '''Squidward: '''I been driving for a week! But soon i will reach the finish line! * '''Squilliam: directly at Squidward Yeah! On the last place! Hahahahaha! * Squidward: 'Stop talking to me! * '''Narrator: '''400 miles later * '''Squidward: '''This is it! I only a few miles away from the finish line! I'm going to win this race! * '''Squilliam: 'directly at Squidward Oh yeah? We'll see about that! * 'Squidward: 'angrily at Squilliam Hah! Your going down! * scene change to SpongeBob Patrick, and other crowd waiting in the finish line * 'Patrick: 'Surprised SpongeBob, look! pointing at a hot dog seller * '''Hot dog seller: Hot dog! Hot dog! * SpongeBob: Surprised Hot dog! * Narrator: 2 hot dog later * SpongeBob: '''Here comes the first bite! bite his hot dog * '''Narrator: '''5 minutes later * and Patrick almost finish eating their hot dog * '''SpongeBob: Well, here comes the last bite! and Patrick finished eating their hot dog * Patrick: '''Hey look, is that Squidward and Squilliam? pointing at Squidward and Squilliam racing each other * '''News Fish: '''Here comes our contestant Squidward Tentacles and Squilliam Fancyson! Squidward leading! No wait! Squilliam leading! Squidward! Squilliam! The winner of the race is... and Squilliam cross the finish line Wow, let's see that again in slow motion! end of the race are repeated in slow motion It's a tie! * '''Both Squidward and Squilliam: '''A tie?! * '''News fish: '''That's right, a tie! You both win the first prize! * '''Both Squidward and Squilliam: '''Woohoo!!! * '''Squidward: '''So, what's the mystery prize? * '''News fish: The mysterious prize is... A three night stay at the most expensive hotel in the oceans! * 'Both Squidward and Squilliam: '''Woohoo!!! * '''News fish: '''Wait! There's more! You also win a free ticket to Kelpy G clarinet concert, and meet Kelpy G himself! * '''Both Squidward and Squilliam: '''Woohoo!!! Yeah!!! jet planes fly above squidward and squilliam * '''Goofy Goober: 'appear on screen This race brought to you by goofy goober ice cream party boat! Goofy goober yeah!